1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree or pole mountable seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tree or pole mountable seat having easily separated components to allow one or more duplicate components to be used at various locations, and remaining components that can be easily moved between locations and used with the duplicate components at each location.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of difficulties arise in the construction and safe use of portable, semi-portable, and permanent tree or pole mounted stands, upon which a user can sit at an elevated position. Such concerns typically focus upon safety and convenience. A number of techniques, therefore, have been set forth to address one or both of these issues.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re 36,276 of Smith describes an apparatus that uses a brace that is above the platform with cables coming down from above that hinder entering the stand. There are also two slots that adjust platform level. A quick disconnect combination of cable and chain that goes around the tree has two cleats that slide into the chain and cable. The downward pressure on the chain secures the stand to the tree causing the stand to move. However, this does not present a rigid mount, and seat height is not adjustable. Further, no armrests are provided.
In yet another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,213 of Cloutier describes an apparatus wherein a brace comes up from the tree to an outer end of the seat. This bar has an oblong slot cut into it for adjusting the angle of the seat. It uses a nut and bolt system, which requires a wrench for locking the device. However, the seat does not flip up and there are no armrests.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,180 of Herzog et al., describes an apparatus wherein a stand brace is provided that comes up from the platform with cables holding up the platform. The cables slip into a slot for quick removal. The seat can be removed by pulling a pin and the platform can be removed by pulling a pin from the bottom of the down brace which can remain on the tree. However, this device has no leveling means for either the seat or the platform. Further, the cables can be tripped over and allow the platform to flex and twist. Such cables also have a tendency to break or slip out of connecting and crimped ends without warning. Further, in this apparatus, the seat has no armrests nor is the seat height adjustable. It is unclear if quick pins or bolted areas are sleeved and as such, construction materials, such as aluminum in such a device, can be prone to distorting holes if not sleeved because the bolts are not supported over the entire length of the piece.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,977 of Arsenault describes a more complicated apparatus possibly requiring two or more people for installation. Further, the apparatus must be put up in advance because there are no quick disconnects for easy moving of the stand and no leveling of the platform. There are many quick pins that tend to allow movement and noise at connection points. It also does not appear to have a seat, and methods for entering the stand are unclear. For example, it appears that screw in steps or a ladder for entry will come up under the platform and not to an edge.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,966 of Morton simply describes a seat which is pushed into the ground, and has no features for attachment to a tree. It does not flip up and has no armrests. In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,907 of Norton describes a table and has no features for a seat or platform.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,083 of Blennert describes a seat that can swing left and right, but does not flip up out of the way. Further, the device of Blennert has no armrests. The connection to the tree is provided using a chain, wherein the weight of the seat puts tension on chain, which in some cases does not provide a stable means of attachment.
Armrests in some conventional devices can include a certain degree of adjustability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,133 of Tornero describes an armrest uses that uses a lever mechanism for facilitating adjustment.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,232 of Hancosky describes a device wherein the stand platform and seat cannot be leveled as required in the case where a mounting tree or pole is leaning. A strap is used to connect the device to the tree, and the seat is not adjustable. There are no quick disconnects for easy moving, and the platform appears to be plywood, which can become slippery when wet. Still further, the back of platform is only supported by one brace that connects to the middle, no armrests are provided, and the seat does not flip up.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,445 of Strode describes a stand which is configured to be a climbing tool and stand. The device includes a number of braces under the seat and platform that appear to be mounted in place and are not configured to fold down for compact transporting. The straps or bands that go around tree appear to be on the topside of the platform and seat, which could interfere during use, such as causing a user to trip. The bands further include adjustment holes and quick pins, and not bolts which can be more secure. The pins could fall out causing the platform or seat to fall. This type of device is known for slipping even if it only slips a foot or less. Still further, the device does not provide armrests and does not flip up or down.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,649 of Damron describes a device wherein a single brace is provided under the stand from the outer end of the platform to the tree. The brace appears to be held in place with a strap from the back of the stand. There is no strap or chain on the end of this brace. Only the weight of the stand and user holds this in place, so if the strap breaks it will cause a failure of the platform. The back of the platform is secured with a chain and binder, which is heavy and bulky. It does not appear to have a good cleat to cradle the tree and neither a seat nor quick disconnects are provided.
In still another technique, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,551 of Lindow describes a device wherein a seat and brace have cleats that adjust to the left and right to fit a supporting tree, but do not adjust in and out away from the tree to put tension on a supporting strap or chain. Further it is unclear if the seat flips up and/or down and if it does, there appears to be a bracket that would catch on a user and not allow the user to rest up against the tree. Further, there are no armrests or quick disconnects, and there is no way to level the device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tree or pole mountable seat and platform having easily separated platform, seat and armrest components to allow one or more duplicate components to be used at various locations, and remaining components that can be easily moved between locations while providing an easy and effective way to install, secure and level the device as desired by a single user.